Why Me?
by bucktooth22
Summary: Destiel Sabriel. The boys need some encouragement that they are lovable. Fluff. Enjoy!


Dean: You need a life bucktooth22.

Bucktooth22: Oh shut up.

Sam: righting Another Destiel fic?

Bucktooth22: Yes. Don't judge me Moose!

Dean: Too late for that.

Bucktooth22: *sadness* just do the disclaimer.

Gabriel: bucktooth22 owns nothing because she lives a poor sad life.

Dean: where the heck is Cas?

Bucktooth22: hahaha Phineas and Ferb reference^

Castiel: I don't understand that reference.

Bucktooth22: *facepalm* just start the story.

Castiel: If you enjoy what you read here you may enjoy some of the other things written by this particular author and therefore should go to her page and see if any of her other work meets your desired expectations.

Dean: you know i get all tingly when you use big words.

Sam: if you like what you read, be sure to favorite, follow, and or review.

Gabriel: If you dont like it fuck off, no one is making you read it.

Sam:*bitchface* they mean that in the nicest possible way.

Dean and Castiel sat at their romantic booth in the dimly lit restaurant. Dean itched his stiff collar again, it was uncomfortable and Dean didn't like the restaurant. They were in the middle, no cover from a wall, and diminished sight due to the dim lighting.

"What would you like to eat?" The skinny waiter asked. He was lanky and looked to be in his teens. He had black hair and light blue eyes.

"Do you have any burgers?" Dean asked begrudgingly.

"Yes." The waiter responded, taking the menu from Dean and flipping to the page with burgers before he returned the menu to Dean.

"Can I have the French onion soup please?" Castiel asked automatically. He handed the waiter the menu and turned to Dean.

"I'll have the sunset burger please." Dean said, handing his menu over and watching the waiter scurry away to fill their orders.

"Ocean City is nice this time of year." Castiel commented airily.

"Yah." Dean responded despondently.

"Sam asked if we could try a double date the other day." Castiel said warily.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Dean retorted sarcastically.

"Because Gabriel had hurt us and you don't want that again." Castiel said sadly.

"He can hurt me I don't give a fuck. If he hurts you..." Dean trailed off clenching his fists. He remembered the first time they had ran into the trickster, Castiel had tried to help them but he had been bloodied up.

"He also turned Sam into a car." Castiel remembered.

"Do you want to double date?" Dean asked sighing.

"Something simple maybe." Castiel offered.

"Fine but I'm not putting on another monkey suit for those two idiots." Dean said pulling at the collar of his shirt again.

"We could retire early if you would prefer." Castiel said sounding worried.

"But we haven't even eaten anything yet." Dean mumbled.

"I can tell you dislike the establishment." Castiel said.

"But I like you." Dean retorted.

"What- ...um... What do you like about me?" Castiel asked timidly.

"I don't like; I love everything. I love your eyes, they are such deep blue. I love your voice; it is like the voice of an angel." Dean said chuckling at his joke. "I love your personality. I love the way you tilt your head when you get confused. I love the way you fight. I love the way you look at the world. I love the way you make me feel. I love that whenever we go to a new motel you go through the bible to find the things they got wrong. I love that you can make me a better person. I love everything. I love you." Dean said. The smile that spread its way across Castiel's face made Dean grin in response. A single tear made its way down Castiel's face; he was crying he was so happy.

Sam laid back on Gabriel's bed and let out a contented sigh. Gabriel walked into the room and looked at his Winchester.

"Well Moose, you look happy." Gabriel said scurrying up to the bed and clambering on top of the much larger man.

"Gabe! You're all wet." Sam complained pushing Gabriel away. Gabriel pouted on the king sized bed. It was beyond luxurious, nothing but the best for an archangel and his lover.

"I just got out of the shower." Gabriel whined.

"Didn't you dry off?" Sam asked sitting up and eyeing the little trickster warily.

"I thought you liked me wet." Gabriel whispered grinning.

"Gabe." Sam moaned tiredly laying back down.

"Sammy, I wanna play." Gabriel whined.

"I'm tired Gabe." Sam sighed.

"You can sleep, just roll over first." Gabriel said clambering over to sit on Sam's stomach.

"Gaaabe." Sam wined as Gabriel began unbuttoning the plaid shirt Sam was wearing.

"It won't take long." Gabe promised and with a snap of his fingers all their clothes were gone.

"Help Dean and Cas with the hunt tomorrow in my place and I'll stay up all night with you." Sam said.

"Not all night, maybe half an hour or less if you rush me." Gabriel said running a nail down Sam's abdomen. Sam moaned and arched into the nail being dragged down his stomach.

"Why Gabe?" Sam asked. Gabriel blinked at his moose.

"Why what?" The archangel asked stopping his ministrations on Sam's six pack.

"Why do you love me? You could have anyone you want, you can make people but instead you chose me." Sam said.

"I love you, silly moose. If I were to make my dream person this is what he would look like." Gabriel said with a snap of his fingers. Suddenly there was Sam, a second one, standing naked.

"I love you Gabe." Sam said smiling.

"I love you too Sam."


End file.
